gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Some People
Some People (Certe persone) è una canzone tratta dal musical Gipsy presente nell'episodio Dirsi addio, il ventunesimo della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantata da Kurt Hummel come sua audizione per ottenere un assolo alle Nazionali di New York 2011. Nonostante la performance impeccabile, Kurt viene criticato da Jesse St. James, tornato alla William McKinley High School per fare da giudice assieme a Will Schuester e aiutarlo a valorizzare i suoi ragazzi. Jesse punta il dito contro la canzone e il suo interprete, ovvero Kurt. Nella versione originale l'assolo apparteneva ad una donna e Jesse pensa che i giudici, vedendola cantare ad un uomo, possano svalorizzare l'intero gruppo. Kurt controbatte sostenendo che nel Glee-Club questo problema è già stato risolto da parecchio tempo. La versione cantata da Kurt si rifà alla recente interpretazione di Patti LuPone, calatasi nei panni di Rose nel 2008 per il revival a Broadway del musical Gipsy: A Musical Fable. Originariamente è stata cantata nel 1959 da Ethel Merman. Testo della canzone Kurt: Some people can get a thrill knitting sweaters and sitting still. That's okay for some people who don't know they're alive. Some people can thrive and bloom living life in the living room. That's perfect for some people of one hundred and five. But I at least gotta try when I think of all the sights that I gotta see and all the places I gotta play, all the things that I gotta be at. Come on, papa, what do you say? Some people can be content playing bingo and paying rent. That's peachy for some people, for some hum-drum people to be, but some people ain't me! I had a dream, a wonderful dream, papa, all about June in the Orpheum circuit. Gimme a chance and I know I can work it. I had a dream. Just as real as can be, papa. There I was in Mr. Orpheum's office and he was saying to me, "Rose, get yourselves some new orchestrations, new routines and red velvet curtains. Get a feathered hat for the baby; photographs in front of the theatre. Get an agent and in jig time you'll be being booked in the big time." Oh, what a dream. A wonderful dream, papa. And all that I need is eighty-eight bucks, papa. That's what he said, papa. Only eighty-eight bucks. Goodbye to blueberry pie. Good riddance to all the socials I had to go to, all the lodges I had to play, all the shriners I said hello to. Hey, L.A., I'm comin' your way! Some people sit on their butts; got the dream, yeah, but not the guts. That's living for some people, for some hum-drum people I suppose. Well, they can stay and rot! But not Rose! Curiosità *E' una delle canzoni preferite di Chris Colfer e Ryan Murphy; *Chris Colfer ha elaborato la coreografia da solo; *E' la seconda volta che viene cantata una canzone tratta da Gipsy; *La seconda volta che Kurt canta una canzone tratta da questo musical. La prima è stata Rose's Turn. Galleria di foto Video Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two